tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Twelve: Gimme Back My Buddies
shot661.png|I'm the master of my domain, some would say. shot662.png|Don't let that low health mislead you. Webly took his whole team down, solo. shot663.png|Lance > Giovanni shot664.png|Thanks, I guess...Okay, story is that the clear bell will allow me to battle the legendary Suicune, or something like that. But I have to beat some sages first. shot665.png|He's a shot of Bruno, beating up one of the sages, I believe. They all had Noctowls, and then one had Jolteon, one had Flareon, and one had Vaporeon. shot666.png|Sages beat. Now I gotta fight Suicune, who is level 40 and a water-type. shot667.png|I tried to catch him, since he was technically the first Pokemon I've encountered in this place, but he refused to be caught. So Koopa broke his face. shot668.png|New route, where there is nothing but water -.- And, I already have a water type. I didn't encounter anything, so I may go back and get something, just in case Koopa ends up six feet under. shot669.png|This raises the question. What level should I train to, before facing the Elite Four? shot670.png|Beating some pre-Ice Path trainers. shot671.png|Ice Path, aka my chance to finally catch an Ice-type Pokemon! I hope it's a Swinub, or a Sneasel. Jynx would be cool too, since she is part Psychic-type. shot672.png|:O Brandawg is pleased. shot673.png|Webly knocked that Swinub out T.T And so, our hero departed the Ice Path to Blackthorn City, home of the 8th and final Johto gym leader. shot674.png|New route, everyone. Hopefully it won't be another Normal type >.> shot675.png|Donphan is certainly not a Normal type! It's a Ground type, and a powerful one at that! But, she's only level 25, which means the rest of this episode will probably be devoted to leveling her up to the standards of everyone else. shot676.png|Indeed. shot677.png|Miss Gids personally requested that this name be added to the randomizer. Strangely enough, it was the next one selected. Stranger still, while JLOM was a male Pokemon, Gideon ended up as a female. Go figure. shot678.png|Here's the old gal's pre-training page! shot679.png|I tried to train her in the same area she was captured in, but she didn't know anything except Normal-type moves. The route I caught her on was filled with Ground and Rock types, who are known for their high defense. Rock also resists Normal, so we had to go elsewhere, eventually. shot680.png|I also taught her a useful Rock-type move. shot681.png|We're at 1000% throttle again, so you'll only be seeing the stats screens that follow level ups. Do I hear a musical montage? I think so...and it sounds like Soundgarden. shot682.png|You wired me awake and hit me with a hand of broken naaaaaails. Ooooh, you tied my lead and pulled my chain to watch my blood begin to booooil. But I'm gonna break, I'm gonna break myyyyyy, I'm gonna break my rusty cage and run. shot683.png|Yeah, I'm gonna break...I'm gonna break myyyyy....I'm gonna break my rusty caaaaaaaage, and run. shot685.png|When the forest burns along the road, like God's eyes in my headlights, when the dogs are looking for their bone, and it's raining ice picks on your steel shore... shot686.png|:O Encountered wild Raikou, the second of the three legendary dogs. Suicune was the first. Raikou is the electric one. Unfortunately, he was not the first one I've encountered in this area. He fled, which means I'll have another chance to catch him. (This is typically not true of Pokemon who flee, but the legendary dogs roam around the land until you manage to catch them, or defeat them) shot687.png|After than, more trainin'. This is level 32, I believe. Only eight more levels to go. Just so you know, 8 levels on 1000% throttle took about twenty minutes, or so. shot688.png|We had some close calls. Gideon came against a few Magnemites who liked to use Supersonic, which confuses. When you're confused, you have a 50% chance of injuring yourself during an attack. shot689.png|I only trained Gideon to level 40, because I ran out of time, so we're nearing the end. shot690.png|Five more to go, I believe? shot691.png|Four? shot692.png|Three? shot693.png|Two? shot694.png|One? shot695.png|And there it is. Level 40, fifteen levels higher than the level she was captured, at. shot696.png|And, here we have a few shots of everyone's stats, at this point. shot697.png|From Bruno and Webly... shot698.png|To Machoke Man Avi Savage... shot699.png|And the lovely KoopaKidJr...all the way to... shot700.png|Our newest teammate, Gideon! All the way over here, on screenshot #700. And, actually, the screenshots have now caught up to where I am in the game. These were taken yesterday, and I haven't played at all today. shot701.png|Time to get rid of Cut, from Bruno's moveset. Cut is such a terrible move. JLOM, if you're reading this, don't use Cut on a good Pokemon. shot702.png|Sorry for the slower than average updating, I've been fairly busy with, what else, a girl. I've been on the phone with her a lot, so it's cutting into my playing time >.> shot703.png|I've decided to try and train everyone to level 50 before I face Clair...or at least as close as I can get them to level 50. I may only train Avi Savage and Koopa that high, since they're my best bet at winning the eigth and final Johto badge. shot704.png|I went into the gym, and fought the first trainer. He only had three Dratinis, and Koopa still have a tough time. Avi ended up winning the battle, but it was rough. shot705.png|I'm still debating on whether or not to teach Koopa Icy Wind, since Dragon-types are weak to Ice. shot706.png|For those of you who do not know, Dragons are the strongest type, as far as base stats go. They also resist Fire, Water, Grass, and Electric, which means Bruno is pretty much out of this fight. shot707.png|If I do manage to defeat Clair, I expect the Elite Four to go more smoothly. I haven't really checked out their teams, but I know they're Psychic, Fighting, Poison, and Dragon trainers. Webly can cover the Fighting types, Gideon can take out the Poison. Psychic and Dragon will be a little tougher, but we can handle it. shot708.png|Yeah, I took a break from training Koopa to focus on Avi, since his PPs don't run out as fast. The Donphans give him a bit of trouble, just because Donphans have really high defense. Nothing Machoke Man can't handle, though. shot709.png|Machoke Man also levels up faster than Koopa. shot710.png|Cross Chop, I believe, has a base power of 100. It only has about 85% accuracy, but it hasn't missed once since Machoke Man learned it. FYI, I got rid of Vital Throw for Cross Chop. I wish I could diversify Avi's moveset more, but I don't have any TMs he can learn. shot711.png|I'm still surprised by how high his defense is. Do all Machokes have good defense, or is Avi's defense just that good because he's the Machoke Man, of Team Unstoppable? shot712.png|Another victory for the Machoke Man! shot713.png|So, I'm holding a Q&A session for the team. It's in my blog, and I suggest checking it out. The reason being...I'm pretty sure we'll lose people at Clair, and the team is at the height of its strength and popularity, right now. shot714.png|So, get your questions in, while you can. I'm also available for questions, yo. shot715.png|I think, if I had to pick...I'm most worried about KoopaKidJr and Webly dying against Clair. I think her Pokemon may know some Electric type moves, which would probably OHK either of those two. Bruno and Gideon are a concern too, because I think Clair's team may know Water type moves, as well. Avi's special defense is pretty low, so I guess I'm worried about him, too. shot716.png|So yeah, in short, I'm worried it might all end with Clair...which sucks, because I really love this team. shot717.png|This is the farthest I've gotten on a GSC nuzlocke, also. This is the first one I've done on Crystal, but I've tried nuzlocking on Silver several times, and I failed at around...five or six badges. shot718.png|But for now, let's just focus on this beautiful shot of Machoke Man, the first of our little band to reach level 50! He's ready for Clair. shot719.png|Koopa is the next one I'm training, since she only has four levels to go. Well, three, now. shot720.png|The final shot of this episode. Any predictions, against Clair? We may or may not get to her, next episode. Also, check out Koopa's stats! They're friggin' impressive. yes.png|A bonus image of your beloved TDIwriter and Team Unstoppable!